Projection equipment (i.e., a “projector”) may be used to display images onto a projection surface (e.g., a screen or wall). A conventional projector may be mounted to or set on a stable surface, such as a ceiling or table, for example. Under normal conditions, a conventional projector will not likely be subjected to significant movement or vibration, and the relative position between the projector and the projection surface will remain constant. Accordingly, the images that it projects will appear relatively still and stable on the projection surface.
If conditions exist under which a conventional projector or its projection surface are subjected to relative movement or vibration, the projected image will appear unstable, and the image may appear jittery or out of focus. For example, even a slight projector movement, with respect to a projection surface, may lead to a significantly destabilized image, and details included in the destabilized image may not be perceptible. If the image is being displayed in the context of a presentation, the destabilization effect may significantly reduce the effectiveness of the presentation. Accordingly, a conventional projector is practically limited to use in connection with a stable, non-vibrating surface, where the distance between the projector and the projection surface remains relatively constant.